ASESINATOS HXS
by shunforever
Summary: Hola! Ya regrese perdonen la tardanza nnU Gomen. Aqui les dejo el proximo capitulo! Espero rewiews jeej gracias y gomen
1. Chapter 1: Prologo

**HOLA!**

**SOY NUEVA CON ESTO DE LOS FICS, MEJOR DICHO DE ESTA PAREJA, ASI K PORFIS N SEAN MUY EXIGENTES CONMIGO.**

**ESTE FIC ES UNA MEZCLA DE COMEDIA ( AUNK N ME SALE MU BIEN ) Y TRAGEDIA ( ESA SI )**

**EMPEZEMOS!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

Despues de la batalla con Lucifer, nuestros caballeros vuelven a su rutina diaria... veamos

Shun se levanta muy temprano hace el almuerzo a su hermano mayor y se va a correr esta una hora y media, mas o menos, después llega se ducha y empieza con los estudios, no baja hasta la hora de comer en que lo llama Shiryu. Por la tarde sale con sus amigos de la uni, y se van de copas. Por la noche llega temprano le da un beso a su hermano y se sube a la cama.

Shiryu se levanta, y se ducha baja, prepara el desayuno de todos ( menos el de Ikki que lo preparo Shun XXD), se va a la tienda en donde trabaja ( es una tienda de ropa y trabaja como modelo para la revista " VISTETE BIEN Y LUCIRAS GENIAL " ).  
Llega ya tirando a la noche, en donde cena y se va a la cama.

Seiya hace lo mismo siempre pasa de la cama a la ducha, de la ducha a la cocina, de la cocina a la play, y de la play a la cocina y otra vez a la cama ( no tiene carrera ni estudios, a parte de defender a Atenea

Hyoga se pasa casi todo el día con Shun, solo se separan en la UNI, ya que Hyoga hace un curso mas que el y ademas, también sale pero no con Shun sino con sus amigos.

Ikki es el que mas ha cambiado ahora se comporta de una manera mas fría, con todos menos con Shun, a el lo trataba con cariño y dulzura, sale temprano se come el almuerzo que le preparo su usabi, y se ha trabajar, este a diferencia de los otros vuelve tarde a casa

Hoy es un día tranquilo, nuestros caballeros no tiene nada que hacer ( era sábado ), todos se están en la sala, menos Ikki, que salio temprano, y no volverá hasta la noche.  
En eso Shun propone de jugar al escondite.  
- no shun otra vez al escondite no... – dice Seiya refunfuñando, y se va detrás del pelilargo, este le asiente.  
- Seiya tiene razón Shun ya jugamos ayer. – dice con una tierna sonrisa.  
- No Hyoga ayúdame – dice Shun y corre para lanzarse encima de Hyoga, este le guiña un ojo y le sonríe.  
Al final deciden hacer una carrera consiste en dar tres vueltas a la mansión, Shun va por delante, Shiryu y Hyoga lo siguen detrás de el, Seiya ( ya que si recordamos no le gustaba correr ) iba el ultimo, al alcanzar a ultima vuelta el rubio pasa por el lado del chico peliverde, este s quedo embelesado y Hyoga gano la carrera.  
Al final jugaron al monopolio, llevaban unas dos horas jugando cuando un silueta entra por la puerta.  
-IKKI! Que haces aquí?  
- ...  
El peliazul no contesto solo cogio el tablero del monopolio y se lo tiro a la cara a Shiryu, los otros miraron asombrados al fénix, este ni siquiera se inmuto, cogio a Shun agarrándolo del cuello, y se lo llevo arriba, cuando Hyoga supo reaccionar se levanto.  
-No Hyoga no ya me las arreglare...  
-Pero...  
-Nada adiós  
Dicho esto Ikki se llevo a Shun que no salio en todo la noche solo salio, antes de ducharse y irse a caminar.  
Desde aquel día, las frecuentes llegadas misteriosas de Ikki, y las veces que se llevaba a Shun a su cuarto y no salía hasta el día siguiente, se hicieron más seguidas.  
Shiryu se empezó a preocupar.  
Un día este salio del baño ( normalmente no había, pues todos tenían un sueño largo ) vio como Shun salía de la habitación de su hermano, y casi le da un infarto.  
Al día siguiente por la mañana Shiryu le dice al ruso que se verán esta tarde a las 5 en el bar.-café.  
El ruso asiente, y se va con Shun a correr, como cada mañana. Pero esa mañana el peliverde estaba mucho mas fatigado, como cada vez que iba al cuarto de Ikki, asi que se aturo se puso enfrente de Shun.  
-Shun hoy estas muy cansado, quieres contarme algo? – pregunta con un dejo de preocupación en la cara.  
-No Hyoga estoy bien solo que esta noche no dormí mucho, porque hoy tengo exámenes.  
-Seguro?  
-Si gracias, hacemos una carrera y quien gane invita al otro a un helado.  
-Acepto  
-A la de tres UNO, DOS  
-TRES!  
Shun salio antes de Hyoga, este corrió menos que Shun así que la única solución posible para alcanzarlo pensó Hyoga era tirarse encima de el, y así lo hizo, se tiro a lo que Shun lo vio a venir lo esquivo y el ruso cayo de pleno en el suelo, pero lo que no se esperaba que hiciera Shun fuera a tirarse encima de el y se echaron a reír.  
Cuando llegaron Shiryu cogio el rubio y se lo llevo a su habitación para poder charlar tranquilamente, ( al final Shiryu decidió que no se podía esperar ).  
Entonces sonó el teléfono y seiya lo coge.  
-si diga quien es ¿  
-Seiya sor Orfeo de la cruz del Norte ( la batalla de la manzana de oro ), esta Shun por ahí?  
-SHUN!  
-Si Seiya?  
-Es para ti  
-Voy.  
Shun sale de la cocina con un delantal de conejitos puesto y coge el teléfono.  
-si diga?  
-Hola Shun!  
-Hola que tal?  
-Tengo un asunto muy importante que comentarte, podemos quedar después de comer?  
-Si claro, ven a buscarme a las 4, de acuerdo?  
-Si claro.  
Shun cuelga el teléfono y sube a buscar a Hyoga, cuando entra en la habitación de su amigo ve que no esta así que se extraña, y va a la habitación del pelilargo pero cuando oye la conversación se queda completamente pálido sale corriendo y se encierra en su habitación.

habitación de Shiryu

-hyoga tengo que hablar contigo es sobre alguien muy importante para ti.  
-Que es? Que le pasa a Shun?.  
-Pues ayer Ikki se llevo a Shun a su habitación verdad?  
-Si y de ahí no sale hasta la mañana siguiente.  
-Ya pero ayer Shun salio antes, justo cuando yo salía del baño el no me vio por suerte pero yo si a el, Hyoga no te podías imaginar como salía.  
-Como ¿ Shiryu cuéntamelo – dice ya con lagrimas en los ojos y tirándose sobre el regazo del dragón.  
-Hyoga... su vista estaba perdía, y salía peor que de cuando lucho contra Hades, nose que le hará Ikki peri tienes que hablar con el.  
-Si Shiryu gracias ya comprendí.  
Hyoga sale de la habitación de su amigo y cuando pasa cerca de la habitación de Shun, piensa que esta cerrada y el no esta así que da un suspiro de alivio y baja.

Habitación de Shun

-Shaka?  
-Si a... Hola Shun! Que noticias te traes?  
-Nada...solo quería conversar con tigo.  
-Aaa... MU! VIGILA!  
-Shaka?  
-No nada que me ha pisado mi cabello!  
-Ah... weno sobre eso...  
-Le diré a Mu que se tele transporte allí ( a la mansión ) y después te traiga aquí.  
-Vale gracias pues hasta luego...  
-Adiós mi ángel.

santuario

Los caballeros de oro, estaban jugando al escondite ( lo propuso Camus para poder esconderse con Milo ! )  
Es a Kanon a quien le toca contar así que empieza la búsqueda.

Mu estaba escondido en la ducha de Shura con Shaka a su lado, pero como la ducha era pequeña Shaka, pisa el cabello de Mu, y este le pisa el suyo.

Aldebarán esta con Shura en la cocina de Sino, y este haciendo tortitas

Saga se había escondido entre el colchón y las sabanas de su propia casa

Mm. estaba en la casa de Afrodita dentro de un jarrón de rosas blancas

Aoria estaba en la nevera de la casa de Camus

Shaka esta con Mu

Dokho estaba entre los cojines del sofá de Shaka

Milo estaba en el jardín de Shaka ( el jardín de las Saras de la lucha de hades, donde muere ToT)

Shura estaba en el fregadero de la casa de Aries ( que vaya peste hacia pobrecito

Camus estaba en la barbacoa de la casa de Leo

Afrodita con Mm.

**-----------------------------------------------**

**GRACIAS X TODOS LOS ANIMOS ESPERO REWIEWS PLIS!**


	2. Chapter 2: Los sms

CAPITULO 2:

Shun había ido al sitio donde quedo con Orfeo, pero este no se encontraba allí, así que decidió llamarlo pero su celular sonó muy cerca, así que fue siguiendo la señal y llego al baño.  
Allí estaba el celular de Orfeo cuando colgó, recibió un misterioso mensaje que le aterro, en realidad recibió dos. Uno era sobre lo que pasaría, y el otro le daba las instrucciones, mejor dicho acertijos para que encontrara a Orfeo.

El primer acertijo: un lugar en el que estuviste con alguien y casi mueren. 

Shun corrió a toda prisa y llego al bosque allí había un cartel con el segundo acertijo:

segundo acertijo: gira hacia la derecha da tres pasos y mira arriba. ( no eren acertijo sino una especie de instrucciones)

Este no se lo pensó ni dos veces y hizo lo que le ordenaban ( desde algún otro lugar alguien le acechaba divertido). Cuando subió la vista pudo disipar un cartel que decía " Fin del juego has perdido, su vida se agoto ".  
Ante ese comentario Shun llamo a Hyoga , pues no sabia que hacer.  
hyoga?  
Si shun? Que te pasa?   
Hyoga ayúdame algo le ha pasado a Orfeo, me ha llegado una nota diciendo que esta muerto o que le mataran  
A ver Shun, cálmate donde estas ¿  
Estoy en el parque del Lincolm  
Yo estoy allí en que parte exactamente?  
Delante del café.  
No te muevas voy para ya.  
Gracias.  
Shun no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar porque otro mensaje misteriosos había llegado al móvil de su amigo. Este decía " no te retrases, que no hay tiempo si ahora haces no podrás recuperarte", este mensaje Shun no sabia como representarlo.   
Mientras esperaba al rubio, este fijo su mirada en el rió de aguas cristalinas que había cerca, pero el agua era roja , roja sangre " Orfeo!" pensó y fue corriendo hacia allí.   
Allí en el agua clavado en una cruz estaba el, Orfeo el amigo de Shun con el agua hasta el cuello ( el río era bastante hondo ) y con un cartel en lo alto de esta, que decía " TRAIDOR".  
Shun se acercó para ver si, su corazón aun latía así que le corto las amarras y llamo al hospital para que acudiera una ambulancia, en ese momento llego Hyoga.  
Shun que ha pasado aquí?  
Han,... han...inten...tado...matar a Orfeo – estallo en lagrimas.  
Ya has llamado a una ambulancia ¿  
Si lo acabo de hacer.  
En ese momento llega otro misteriosos mensaje en el móvil, "se acabo el tiempo esta muerto", Shun miro esto con cara de horro pues era verdad el corazón de Orfeo ya no latía, se había parado.

en el santuario 

Shaka le dijo a Mu que había dicho a Shun que le trasportaría aquí para hablar con el asi que Mu se va dejando mas espacio en la ducha, en ese momento entra Sino y no se percata de que Shaka estaba dentro así que enciendo el agua caliente. Shaka pues no le gusta el agua caliente sale corriendo atravesando el portal, a lo que es descubierto por el maestro y se pone rojo, pues este se estaba quitando la ropa para bañarse.

Milo percibe que Hyoga esta preocupado así que sale de su escondite y va a buscar a Saga, este sentía que se acercaba una tormenta así que sale y va a buscar a Afrodita y MM. 

Todos salieron del escondite ( menos Camus y Aoria ), estos decidieron tele transportarse con el poder de Sino ( este ya se había recuperado de su fatídico encuentro con Shaka en la ducha ).   
Mientras un Camus algo asado ( estaba dentro la barbacoa de la casa de Leo ), pues estaba furioso porque no oía nada así que decide esperar un rato mas pero se queda frito !  
Y en la casa de acuario un Aoria ya esta echando chispa ( perdón echando hielo ) se queda completamente congelado.

parque 

Hyoga intenta consolar a Shun, pero este esta muy dolido porque cree que ha sido su culpa y otro mensaje extraño suena, pero esta vez en el teléfono del pato.

Que es esto?   
Hyoga? Ocurre algo?  
Mira – le enseña la pantalla de su móvil donde pone escrito " empieza el juego, consuélalo pues esta a h sido mi primera victima, pero no la ultima, Shun Kiddo me las pagara todas ".  
Hyoga...?  
No va tranquilo shunny no dejare que pase nada malo.

mansión 

Mientras en la mansión un Seiya muy alterado entra en la sala y se topa con Ikki.  
-que te paso? Pezuña?  
-Ikki ayúdame Shiryu... esta ...Shiryu esta en su...habitación...suelo...   
-QUE!  
Ikki como es un poco mas listo que Seiya coge el teléfono y llama una ambulancia, después llama a su niisan.

-Shun?  
-A hola Ikki?  
-Ha pasado algo terrible.  
-Que!  
-Han atacado y herido gravemente a Shiryu   
-No...no...  
-Shun?  
-A! Y como ha pasado!  
-No lo se estamos de camino al hospital, los doctores aseguran que seguramente no pasara de esta noche.  
-Vamos para allá  
-Vamos?  
-Si me encontré con Hyoga  
-Ah da igual date prisa solo pregunta por ti.  
-Por mi?  
-Si nose que paso.  
-Adiós   
-Chao.  
Ikki cuelga el teléfono y Shun le dice Hyoga que se llevan a Shiryu al hospital, este por tanta presión cae desmaya y un rubio muy preocupado, acaba cargando a Shun y a Orfeo hasta el hospital al llegar allí cuando Andrómeda empieza a abrir los ojos Hyoga cae inconciente este lo sostiene y llama a un medico.


	3. Mas misterios

Capitulo 3

Shun coge a Hyoga y le da un fuerte golpe en el piso y se va corriendo hacia otra parte.  
Hyoga que aun estaba dolorido por el golpe sale detrás de Shun, mientras llegan el doctor que lleva a Shiryu.  
-i bien doctor?  
-Esta muy mal herido, solo lo podremos salvar si alguien le hace una trasfusión de sangre.  
-Que grupo es?  
-Es 0 positivo  
-Solo hay una persona qu sea de ese tipo HYOGA!  
Un Seiya un tanto preocupado sale en busca de Hyoga, que había ido tras Shun.  
Shun seguía corriendo, y no paro hasta llegar a la puerta trasera de la mansión donde Vivian.

dentro la mansión

-Mu seguro que no te has equivocado? – pregunta milo  
-No, seguro, pero estoy segura de que aquí ha ocurrido algo grabe.  
-Es verdad siento una cosmoenergia maléfica.  
-Y esto que es? – pregunta afrodita señalando un pequeño riachuelo de sangre que bajaba libremente por las escaleras.  
-Viene de arriba! – dice Shaka que no se lo piensa no dos veces y cuando esta arriba – viene del cuarto de shiryu!  
-Shiryu!  
-No te preocupes Dokho esta ríen – intenta calmarlo sino

fuera de la mansión

Hyoga seguía persiguiendo a Shun cuando vio que este entraba a la mansión por la puerta trasera y se extraño, así que le volvió a seguir sin hacer el menor ruido.  
Shun entro a la mansión.  
-ah!  
-Aaaaaa! – gritan los caballeros de oro.  
-Shun ¡! – hyoga corre desesperadamente hacia allí.  
Cuando llega se encuentra a un mu subido encima de un Shaka, este estaba encima de Milo, milo encima de Saga, saga encima de Kanon, kanon encima de afrodita, afrodita encima de mascara de muerte, mascara encima de Dokho, y este encima de Sino, Sino encima de Aldebarán y Aldebarán encima de Shura, y este encima de Aorios, y todos encima de un Shun a punto de caerse del susto.

en el santuario

-Ahhhhh! – gritaba camus  
-cuanto tardaran en encontrarnos! – gritaba aoria.

mansión

Chicos no les da vergüenza! – gritaba un Hyoga bastante furiosa, por Shun.  
Lo malo fue que al intentar bajar todos cayeron al piso, encima de un Shun y un Hyoga.

-ah! Mi cabello! – decía afrodita  
-Quítate de encima pesas hermano – gritaba saga  
-Oye con mi peso no te metas que estoy muy delgado! – refunfuñaba kanon  
-Maestro la mano! – decía un colorado Mu  
-O.o lo siento! – se disculpaba.  
-Ahhhhh! – vigila donde pisas Shura  
-Perdón!  
-Quítense de encima no ven que están aplastado a Shun – decía Hyoga que estaba encima de Shun aguantando a todos los caballeros para que ninguna lastimara a Shun, pues ya estaba algo delicado.  
-Hyoga ...  
-Shun...  
-Hyoga...  
-Aaaaaa! Shaka por dios me estas pisando todo la melena! – dice Hyoga muy enfadado  
-UPS lo siento guapo – dice Shaka  
-O.O  
-He! A mi Hyoga nadie le dice guapo solo yo!  
-Shun...  
En ese momento todos estaban discutiendo, que entra Seiya y al ver tanto escándalo se asusta aun mas que se tira encima de Hyoga.  
-Seiya baja de ahí- intentaba hacer que Seiya se bajase de encima suyo.  
-Tengo miedo mama!  
En ese momento suena el teléfono de Hyoga a la vez que el de Aorios.  
-si? – contesta aorios como puede.  
-Donde estáis?  
-Aoria porque me llamas al móvil?  
-Porque me estoy congelando anda encontradme ya.  
-¿?  
-Al escondite! – decía ya sacando hielo por lo dientes.  
-Pero no estas con nosotros!  
-Donde estáis?  
-En la mansión Kido, donde estas tu?  
-En el congelador de la casa de Acuario, escondido.  
-QUE?-  
-Que pasa nada sal de ahí que ahora te vamos a buscar.  
-Gracias y daos prisa.  
- Sii? – intentaba hablar Hyoga  
-Hyoga?  
-CAMUS?  
-porque me llamas al móvil estando tan cerca?  
-O.O  
-Camus?  
-Hyoga estoy en el santuario, yo creo que eso no es cerca.  
-Espera. Milo! Puedes contar cuantos somos?  
-Si! Uno...dos... ONCE! ( contando con Shion )  
-Maestro que haces en el santuario?  
-Estábamos jugando al escondite pero ya no siente ningún cosmos.  
-Claro porque están todos aquí! – dice ya harto.  
-MALDITOS:  
-No lo digas, a ver... bien donde estas escondido?

-En la barbacoa de la casa de Leo.  
-JAJAJA!  
-Hyoga?  
-A ver ahora le dijo a Shaka q te venga a buscar.  
Hyoga cuelga el teléfono y intenta que todos se bajen de encima pero no puede. Asi que decide optar por chillar  
-AORIOS!  
-DIME!  
-Quien era ¿  
-Mi hermano dice que esta en el santuario, escondido en el congelador de la casa de CAMUS!  
-Era CAMUS dice que esta en santuario y esta escondido dentro de la barbacoa de la casa de tu hermano!  
-COMO! – gritan todos a la vez.  
-Hyoga... para ya no puedes aguantar más – suplicaba Shun  
-No... Shun no dejare que te hagan daño. POR FIN!  
Todos habían bajado ya y estaban meditando de lo ocurrido con Camus y Aoria.  
-Alguien se aseguro que...

Que estuvieran todos NO NADIE! I VEN LO K PASA!  
-NO no eches la culpa nosotros no sabíamos nada!- intentaba defenderse un muy molesto Saga.  
-HYOGA!  
-si? – este volteo a ver, era Seiya.  
- Hyoga cual.. cual es tu grupo sanguíneo? – preguntaba ya histérico después de lo ocurrido.  
-Es a negativo.  
- MIERDA – pensó Seiya mientras alzaba un poco más la voz y dice: ALGUIEN DE AQUÍ ES 0?  
- YO! – grito Shun aun en el suelo, pues le dolía un poco la espalda.  
SHUN! – va corriendo hacia allí – estas bien?¿  
-Si Seiya estoy bien, pero para que queréis saber quien es 0?  
-Por Shiryu, le tienen que hacer un transfusión de sangre, y solo puede ser 0, yo pensé que era Hyoga asi que después d k el saliera tras de ti pos yo le segui a el.  
-MU!  
-Si? Quien me llama?  
-Podrías transportarnos hacia el hospital?  
-Si, encantado, todos a bordo, - dijo con ironía.  
-gracias l- le contesto Shun con una agradable y dulce sonrisa, a lo que Mu se sonrojo.

Mu cogio a Hyoga, Shun y Seiya i empezó ha centrarse en el hospital, pero de pronto se acordó del incidente en la mansión y su amado Shaka, así que fueron a parar la Santuario, en la quinta casa exactamente.  
Mu después de este intento fallido lo volvió a intentar, pero cada vez iba a peor, ahora estaban en la basura de SHAKA!.  
Así estuvieron durante una hora, hasta que por fin parecían haber podido salir del santuario aparecen en un cementerio, Seiya que ya le perdió la paciencia ( N/A si es k la tiene ) estaba a punto de mandar a Mu al otro lado pero fue detenido por Shun.  
Al cabo de horas llegaron al hospital, y Shun corrió enseguida a ver al medico para hacerse los análisis para ver si el grupo iría bien para la transfusión. A lo que el medico responde que ya no hace falta pues un chico, de cabellos oscuros y una cicatriz en la frente ya lo avía hecho, todo y así le hicieron los análisis y vieron algo que no les gusto en absoluto.  
Mientras Hyoga era socorrido por la infermera ( pues había salido corriendo detrás de Shun sin mirarse ni siquiera la herida que le había hecho este ), cuando terminó se fue para ir a ver a Shiryu.  
Shun que sabía muy bien a que se referian los médicos, prefirió ignorarlo e ir a ver a Orfeo allí donde estaba descansando. Era la habitación 250.  
Cuando entró un silencio, invadia la habitación de su amigo, y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.  
Se acercó al sujeto que estaba durmiendo en la cama, y recordó ese terrible momento, cuando lo encontró, cuando llegaron los sms, y cuando murió justo como indicó el último sms que había recibido.  
Un sonido lo sacó de sus ensisimamiento, era el telefono móvil de Orfeo que aún residia en su bolssillo desde el terrible accidente.  
Este lo miro con desconcierto para luego empezar a brotar cristalinas gotas de agua de sus esmeraldinos ojitos, esas que había intentado controlar cuando él murió.  
Mientras Hyoga había entrado en la habitación de Shiryu, pues él sabía que era un hombre fuerte, y emepzó a rezar a su madre para que pudiera superar este accidental trance, pero lo que el rubio no comprendía era quien querría hacer daño ha alguien que manifesta tanta calma?.  
Ese pensamiento le hizo acordarse del caballero de andromeda, asi que salio de la habitacion y lo fue a buscar.  
Shun había salido del hospital, quería alejarse lo posible, no quería ver sus dos mejores amigos ( el tercero era Hyoga ) en esa situacion.  
Salio y se fue a la mansion sin acordarse de que los caballeros dorados estaban alli.  
Sacó la llave y entro al ver a toda esa gente ni se inmuto les sonrio con una falsa sonrisa bastante detectable y subio a su cuarto. Shaka lo siguio y le pregunto que que le pasaba, este n respondio su única respuesta fue arojada hacia Shka con lástima y terror.  
Shaka tomó la foto que habia arrojado su amigo, era un foto de los cinco amigos, inseparables amigos, esos que nose rendian ante nadie, incluso ante un dios, esos que él conocia hace ya pasado de unos 2 años.  
En esa foto estaban Shiryu, Hyoga encima de un Seiya tirado en el piso, y Shun detrás de su hermano mayor.  
Shaka con la voz más serena que pudo hallar en su garganta, se acercó a Shun y lo abrazó, este necontro un hombro en el que apoyarse y empezo a soltar toda esa pena y angustia que se habia guardaddo. Cuando notó que podia articular palabra se levanto, cerró la puuerta de su habitación, y se giró hacia donde residia sentado Shaka.  
- shaka - comenzo ha hablar, su voz temblava - mira cuando te llame era porque había oido a Shiryu comentar algo que me hace mi hermano, pero despues llegó un mensaje diciendome que si no encontraba a Orfeo, este moriria, asi que empeze a seguir sus indicaciones, despues llame a Hyoga para que me ayudara, cuando el vino yo ya habia encontrado a Orfeo, pero estaba muy grave, y creo que era cuanestion de minutos, - se volvio a sentar al lado de Shaka - entonces llego otro sms en el que decia que Orfeo acababa de morir, en eso este deja de respiara, mi hermano me llam diciendome que se llevaban a Shiryu al hospital.  
- pequeño...has sufrido mucho ...descansa yo bajare alli y me enterare de la situacio.  
. gra...graci...gracias Shaka, eres la persona despues de mi hermano, que me apoyas en todo.  
- de nada mi niño...anda duermete...  
- adios  
adios- en eso Shaka se levanta arropa al niño toma la foto cierra la puerta y baja al comedor.  
Los caballeros dorados pensaron en ir a buscar a Camus y Aoria, pero no podían pues Mu se había ido, así que decidieron hacer limpieza de la casa.  
Aldebarán, Saga, Kanon y MM. limpiaran el comedor y la cocina.  
Shura, Afrodita y Dokho, limpiaran el primer piso.  
Sino, Shaka, Milo limpiaran el segundo piso.  
Una vez repartida toda la faena de la mansión cada uno fue a sus respectivos lugares de limpieza.


	4. Chapter 4

comedor y cocina 

-EH! Saga no me eches todo la pelusilla encima!  
- perdona hermano!  
- VOSOTROS! Parad de una maldita vez lleváis todo el rato discutiendo – intentaba poner orden ( pero sin éxito ) MM.  
- Oye a nosotros no nos digas lo que tenemos que hacer, - dijeron al unísono los dos hermanos. 

Así empezaron a arrojarse todo lo que tenían cerca, hasta que un Aldebarán muy enfadado intento poner orden pero le dieron con una sartén en la cabeza y se unió a la pelea.

primer piso

-Callad! – decía Afrodita mientras intentaba escuchar lo que pasaba en el piso de abajo.  
- que pasa?  
-escucha – se hizo un pequeño pero notorio silencio – no se escuchan pequeños golpes. En ese momento se escucha como cuando se rompe un cristal.  
- PEQUEÑOS! – decía un irónico Shura, pues el ultimo golpecito según Afro, era pequeñito.

segundo piso

Un muy curioso Milo acababa de entrar a la habitación del conejito este se necontraba durmiendo y al ver ha alguien que segun él no conocia

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - gritaba desesperado, entonces Shaka fue a la habitacion del conejito y saco a Milo de ahi, este aun tenia en las manos el sonre que le habia robado al Shun.  
Saga que lo habia escuchado todo entro y tranquilizo a Shun, este se volvio a dormir.  
Mientras en la sala un Milo nerviossíssimo elegia entre abirir y no abrir el sobre y al final lo abrio, pero solto la carta, y se la entrego a un muy molesto Shaka, por lo sucedido hace un rato.  
Shaka no pudo evitar que se le escaparan unas lagrimas al leer esa carta, asi que cuando vio entrar a Hyoga en la mansion y se lo llevo a la cocina.  
- Shaka que te ocurre? porque lloras?  
- mira Shun esta muy alterado por lo ocurrido hoy, asi que esta durmiendo en la cama, pero lo que me preocupa es que ...esto - le entrego la carata Hyoga. - Hyoga...Shun ...Shun tiene el...  
- NO!

Hyoga no podia creer lo que leian sus ojos, su Shun, su amiga, su compañeros de armas, su angel tenia el SIDA!.  
Por que la vida era tan cruel con ese ser tan bondadoso, Shaka lo animo le dio un besos y bajo, para avisar a Camus.  
Shaka bajo a bajo i intento poner orden, puesto que no podia se estreso, y uso su poder, pero no penso en las consequencias así que destrozo el salon, y media cocina.  
Al final le hicieron caso, asi que shaka dijo que siguieran limpiando pero que no hicieran tanto escandalo ya que Shun estaba durmiendo , ellos asientieron y volvieron a su trabajo.  
Shaka le ordeno a Camus que subiera a consolar a su discipulo, este corrio escaleras arriba.  
Cuando entro pudo apreciar a un cisne sentado en la cama llorando encima de un conejito que le había regalado Shun por su cumpleaños el año pasado.  
-Hyoga se puede saber que te pasa?  
- Camus mira... Shun, shun tiene el sida  
-Como! De donde demonios has sacado tales estupideces!-gritaba Hyoga furiosos.  
- No me lo he inventado lo pone aquí!-este le enseña el certificado medico a su maestro, que no salia de su asombro.  
-Ahora ... lo deben saber...todos ... QUIEN LES HA DADO PERMISO PARA USMEAR EN MIS COSAS!  
-Shun...  
Shun en un arrebato, cogio la carta de la mano del cisne y uso su tormenta nebular con el y su maestro, al oir tal escandalo Shaka, que sabia del estado nervioso de Shun, se fue a ver lo que ocurria, y se quedo muy sorprendido ante tal escena.   
Camus y Hyoga estaban tirados en el piso mientras un Shun lloroso salia corriendo de la habitacion seguido por un Shaka, Milo bajo abajo y cogio el maldito telefono, pues llevaba un rato ya sonando.   
-si?  
-Hola soy Mu, esta Shun por ahí?  
-No acaba de salir corriendo, seguido de Shaka.  
-Porque? Que pasa aquí?   
-Nada, para que queriais hablar con Shun, decidle que Shiryu se esta recuperando muy bien y que esta atrde se ira para alla.   
-Gracias ... que alegria...  
-Adios  
-Adios  
Mu colgo el telefono y fue a ver a Shiryu para veriguar quien le habia golpedo de esa forma, cuando llego alli no vio a este asi que se asusto y fue a preguntar a la enfermera.Shiryu habia ido a ver el cadáver de Orfeo, pues no estaba muy seguro de que una persona le pudiera matar asi como asi, ya que como caballeros era fuerte, cuando llego vio la habitación en plena penumbra, asi que encendió a luz, se acerco y pudo observa un extraño símbolo, como de una estrella, nose pero a Shiryu le parecia que ese mismo signo ya lo habia visto, con alguien, en ese mismo momento entro Mu, muy enfadado y empezo a discriminarle diciendole que porque habia salido de su habitación en esas condiciones. Asi que este se lleva a Shiryu refunfuñañdo hasta su habitación.  
-Mu tu conoces un signo parecido a una estrella con unos puntitos raros?   
-Si lo conozco pero no creo que sea el lugar ni el momento mas apropiado para hablar de este tema.  
-Por favor Mu... es importante que lo sepa.  
-Es es signo de la muerte de Hades.   
-HADES?  
-Si es el mismo dios con el que luchamos hace ya 2 años, el que poseio a Shun.  
-Pero quien mas puede hacer el signo, sino el mismísimo rey del infierno?  
-Ves este no es el momento ire a la mansión y se lo comentare a la señorita Saori tu descansa y te llamo cuando sepa alguna cosa, de acuerdo?   
-Si por cierto quien dono sangre?  
-Fue Ikki  
-Gracias amigo, adios.  
-Adios.  
Mu salio de la habitación en busca de Ikki, pues le queria dar las gracias por donar sangre para salvar al dragon, pero no lo encontro en el hospital asi que se empezo a preocupar, cuando llego al que supuestamente era el automóvil de Ikki, el no estaba pero si habia una nota, una nota que hizo estremecer a Mu, y llamar a Shaka.  
Shaka seguia a Shun por las calles en ese momento sono el celular de Shun este se paro en seco haciendo que Shaka tuviese que parar en seco y haciendo un movimiento un tanto brusco pudo agarrarse a un arbol para no caer encima de Shun. Este cogio el celular:  
- Si?  
- Kiddo, Shun?   
- Si yo mismo, que sucede?  
- llamamos de parte de su hermano, dice que lo tienen apresado en... pipipipi. – la llamda se corto   
- OIGA? No cuelge por favor espere!  
Shaka al oir los gritos del pequeño se acerca.  
-Shun...cuentame...  
-O..Shaka hoy es un dia insoportable Hyoga descubre que tengo el sida, seguramente ha entrado en mi habitación y lo ha cogido, y ahora me llama un desconocido diciendo que mi hermano esta secuestrado en no se sabe donde.  
Empieza a sonar el celular de Shaka.  
-SHAKA!  
-MU! Que te pasa por que estas tan alterado!   
-Shaka,estaba buscando al hermano de Shun ha desaparecido.   
-Ya lo sabemos, pues Shun acaba de recibir una llamda un tanto estraña. Ven enseguida.  
-De acuerdo voi para la mansión   
-Shaka quien era? – pregunta Shun.  
-Era Mu dice que tu hermano ha desaparecido. Tenemos que regresar a la mansión.   
-NO! No volvere alli, Hyoga ...  
-No Shun no es le que parece, Milo cogio tu certificado cuando estabamos limpiando la mansión, la leyo y me la dio, yo pense que era recomendable que Hyoga se neterase pues el te aprecia muchísimo y veras...   
-NO! Shaka como pudiste?  
-Shun lo siento pero es mejor que lo sepan.  
-NO! Porque porque...porque entonces...ya..no...  
-SI! Shun te seguiran tratando igual.  
-Como has...  
-No me lo preguntes, yo cuando era pequeño una amiga mia estuvo en una situación similar.Volvamos a la mansión.  
-De acuerdo. Debo disculparme con Hyoga y Camus...HYOGA! CAMUS? Estan bien?  
-No lo se sali detrás de ti.  
-Vamos – Shun empieza a correr derecho a la mansión seguido de uun Shaka algo atabalado ya por los cambios de humor de Shun.  
Cuando este entro paso de largo de todas las miradas de los caballeros de oro, y fue directo a la habitación de Hyoga, estaba alli, tirado sllozando sobre el hombro de Camus.  
-Hyoga...yo perdoname...pense que...-callo al suelo rendido y empezo a sollozar.   
-Shun ...– Hyoga se suelta de los brazos protectores de su maestro, casi padre, hermano mayor, todo de Hyoga y se acerca Shun, este temblaba en sus brazos. – Ya Shun no tienes que disculparte, yo habria reacciondo igual, pero no con mi mayor ataque.  
-A este comentario Shun sonrie se levanta ayuda a Hyoga y va hacia Camus – perdoneme señor Camus no era mi intencion causarle ningun daño.  
-No...ya esta pequeño anda ve con Hyoga que me comento que te queria llevar a un sitio especial.  
-A ..si? – pregunto ilusionado.  
-Si.. – dijo algo timido si hubiese podido hubiese matado alli en medio a su querido maestro.  
-Vamos! – Shun jala del brazo a Hyoga bajan las escaleras, este se topa con Milo, lo mira con ironia – NO LO VUELVAS HACER! – le dio una patada en el estomago, este lo cogio por el cuello de la camisa pero Hyoga congelo sus pies y salieron alli.  
-PERO! Que se ha creido ese niñato de MIERDA! – decia echando chispas por la boca.   
-Te lo tiene merecido – decia un Shaka que bajaba acompañado por Camus la escalera – no debiste cogerlo, i mucho menos leerlo!   
-Pues tu tampoco te quedaste atrás! YO solo te lo di a ti, i tu se lo diste a Hyoga, y este a Camus.  
-Ya! Pero yo lo hize por el ademas ya se lo he contado todo y a mi no me guarda ningun rencor, en cambio no podria decir lo mismo que ha ti.  
-QUE SE PUDRA EN EL INFIERNO! – dicho esto coge al puerta y se va.  
Camus que habia escuchado toda la conversación se quedo tonito al ver el repugnante efecto de Milo.  
Shaka solo se limito a terminar de bajar las escaleras, ayudo a Camus a apoyarse en el sofa y le curo las heridas, los otros caballeros decidieron mejor guardarse las preguntas para cuando Shaka, el caballeros de Virgo estuviera mas calmado, pocas veces le habian visto chillar a alguien y menos insultarlo, asi que siguieron con su tarea.  
Hyoga llevaba a Shun de la mano, este temia preguntar sobre su enfermedad asi que se limito a decirle que irian a ver la puesta de Sol desde lo alto de estas montañas. A Shun se le iluminaron los ojitos y solo pudo sonreir.  
Cuando llegaron se sentaron uno al lado del otro, como si solamente existieran ellos dos hasta que Shun se separo se puso de pie y encaro a Hyoga, este lo imito pero alguien lo cogio de detrás, alguien muy querido por Shun, era Mime, su otro amigo de la infancia que comocio cuando lucharon contra Hilda.


	5. Chapter 5

-MIME! Que te pasa!  
-SHUN! No podras atacarme! No mientras tenga a Hyoga en mi poder – en ese nomento con la otra mano saca la arpa encantada y empieza a tocar esa subita melodía.  
-AH! MIME! Para! – Shun se retorcía del dolor pero sabia que si hacia algo, mataria a Hyoga y eso no lo podia permitir.  
-AHHH! – alguien habia osado romper los hilos que ataban a Shun a la arpa de Mime, detrás de este aparecio Orfeo,  
-Gracias ... – murmuro Shun y se abalanzo sobre Mime, este en un intento desesperado de scarse a Shun de encima uso su daga y se la clavo en el estomago, al final este fue congelado por un Hyoga muy furiosos.  
-SHUN! – grito y lo cogio y lo llevo a la mansión.  
-Que ha pasado? – pregunta Shaka al ver entrar a Hyoga y a Shun en sus brazos.   
-Shaka tengo que hablar contigo – Mu acababa de entrar en la sala.- que ha ocurrido?  
-Nada, Hyoga sube a Shun a tu habitación Camus ayudale a curarle las heridas, Mu ven comigo, los otros seguid con lo vuestro. – dicho esto Shaka jalo a Mu y salio hacia el jardin.  
-que ocurre MU! Porque atnta prisa?  
-Porque Shiryu dice que ha visto la masrca de Hades en el cuerpo de Orfeo.  
-COMO!   
-Si yo tampoco lo creia pero lo fui a comprobar y tenia razon, y bueno que ha pasado aquí?  
-Hemos tenido un pequeño problema con Milo, Shun, e Hyoga ahora puedes ayudar a Camus, yo ire a ver a Shiryu al hospital, i ni una palabra a Shun ni a Hyoga.   
Dicho esto Shaka desaparecio y Mu entro en la mansión, que ahora estaba sumida al silencio.

Shaka salio de ahí y fue al hospital, entro en la habitación y vio al drgon tumbado en la cama mirando al techo.  
-Shiryu...  
-Aaa Hola Shaka! Ya me dijo Mu que vendrias.  
-Como has...  
-No lo se, era como si alguien me guiara para que fuera a ver el cuerpo y me enseñara la marca.  
-Exactamente como era la marca?  
-No lo se solo recuerdo que era una estrella con unos puntitos, y esta estaba dentro de una redonda, con la forma de un medallón.   
-MEDALLON?  
-Si, Por?  
-Shun no tenia un...  
-Si! Shaka tenemos que avisarle!  
-No! No podemos, ahora no, acaba de llegar bastante mal herido a la mansión ha sido atacado por Mime.   
-Shaka por favor llevame alli...  
-De acuerdo...  
Shaka ayudo a levantar a Shiryu, fueron a pedir el alta, y juntos se teletransportaron a la mansión, cuando llegaron en el salon no habia nadie, cosa que molesto bastante a Shaka porque, si el no recordaba mal habia ordenado que nadie se moviera de alli, subieron la escalera y alli estaban todos, en la habitación de Hyoga, mirando por la puerta, se acercaron y solo atinaron a ver a un Ikki yaciendo en el suelo, con una extraña marca en el cuello, a Shun a su lado y Hyoga consolando a Shun, pues este estaba a punto de estallar, eran demasiadas cosas en un solo dia, y sobretodo para el.   
Shun subio la vista y al ver a Shiryu ahí de pie, con esa mirada se solto un tanto bruscamente de Hyoga y se abalanzo contra él, haciendolo caer al piso, Shiryu se incorporor y abrazo a Shun, se lo llevo a su habitación y lo tranquilizo, mientras fuera Shaka llamaba al hospital para que se llevaran a Ikki, y Shaka le comentaba lo sucedido a Camus, este le miraba con los ojos expantantes e hizo fuera a Hyoga para que fuera con Ikki al hospital, alli se encontraria con Seiya que no sabia que Shiryu se habia ido.   
Shiryu entro en la habitación, se sento al lado de Shun en la cama, este no paraba de sollozar, le daba absolutamente igual si él, se moria, solo queria que sus amigos no sufriesen por eso, solo eso... era tanto pedir.  
-Shun... haver sabiras decirme donde tienes el botiquín de primeros auxilios?  
-En el armario de enfrente.  
-Vale – Shiryu se levanto cogio el botiquín y so volvio a sentar junto a Shun.  
-Shiryu...yo..siento mucho...que ..te hicieran... daño..por..mi..culpa.  
-No pequeño, no fue tu culpa, eso ocurrio sin querer, pero puedo pedirte un favor.   
-No Shiryu no merezo tu confianza.  
-No compliques mas las cosas tu no tuviste nada que ver, anda por favor.  
-Si te hare el favor encantado, pero no me pidas que no te deje decir el nombre de la persona que te ataco, necesito saberlo.  
-Era eso lo que te queria decir, pero visto asi te lo dire pero te prohibio rotundamente que se lo dijas a alguien.  
-De acuerdo.  
-Fue...  
-Mime, verdad?  
-SHUN? Como sabias que...  
-Eso era otro tema del que queria hablarte, Mime, ataco a Hyoga y lo mal hirio, y de rebote me hirio ami tambien.  
-Ooo Shun no queria hacerte sentir mal.  
-No tienes la culpa pero habia algon el cuello de Mime, que llamo mucho la atención, habia una marca la marca de hades!  
-Shun como has sabido lo de la marca!  
-Shiryu! Soy la reencarnación del Dios, como no quieres que sepa cual es mi marca, y tu como supiste?  
-Orfeo tenia una igual en el tobillo derecho.  
-COMO? – salio de la habitación, bajo las escalas y se lanzo a los brazos de Shaka que no sabia que pasba, detrás bajaba un dragon un tanto tirte y le dice q Shaka que Shun ya sabe lo de las marcas, y todo eso. Shaka le mira enfurecido, este le dice que se lo vio a Mime cuando los estaba atacando asi que subio y se fue a la habitación de invitados, esa noche Shaka se quedo a dormir.   
Shiryu preparo la comida como antaño hacia, todos ( caballeros dorados menos Milo y Shaka ya que este no bajo a comer, por consolar a Shun, y caballeros de vronce que solo estaba Shiryu, ya que Seiya, Hyoga y Ikki estaban en el hospital. ) empezaron a comer pero ninguno dijo nada sobre lo ocurrido, en ese momento se fue la luz, Ikki era el unico que sabia donde estaban las velas, asi que Mu ilumino un poco la cocina ( NOSE COMO LO HIZO ) y Camus fue a buscar las velas, en ese miso momento alguien tira la puerta de la entrada al suelo y camina hacia ellos


End file.
